1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator for a cooking unit. The, cooking unit may typically comprise a range, grill, broiler, fryer, or the like. The ventilator draws off cooking effluents such as smoke, steam, grease spatters, and burnt food particles produced at the cooking unit so as to prevent their being carried to other parts of the kitchen or cooking area. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooking unit ventilator having a vent that is extendible from, and retractable into, the surface or counter surrounding the cooking unit. The ventilator removes cooking effluents from the cooking unit in a downwardly direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous techniques have been devised for providing ventilation to cooking units of the type noted above. For example, a hood may be positioned over the cooking unit to draw off the cooking effluents. Range hoods provide highly effective ventilation since their positioning above the cooking unit complements the convective movement of much of the cooking effluent. However, their size and their location over the cooking unit is often less than aesthetically satisfactory in applications such as domestic kitchens. This is particularly true where the cooking unit is mounted in a separate island or in a portion of the counter extending in a peninsular fashion into the kitchen.
Another approach is to mount the ventilator in, or beside, the cooking unit so that the opening receiving the cooking effluents is generally flush with the surface of the cooking unit. See, for example, the numerous patents assigned on their faces to the Jenn-Aire Corporation of Indianapolis, Ind. of which U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,650 and 3,474,724 are typical. Cooking unit ventilators of this type possess the advantages of compactness and aesthetic appeal.
However, flush mounted ventilators may possess one or more of the following disadvantages. When a gas flame is employed in the cooking unit, the air movement produced along the upper surface of the cooking unit by the flush mounted ventilator may distort the flame. When a cooking utensil such as a pot is being used on the cooking unit, the most effective ventilation is occurring at the bottom of the pot, not the top of the pot where the cooking effluents are being generated. Further, when cooking is being done directly on a cooking unit, such as a grill, the flush mounted ventilator draws cool air over the food.
While some or all of these disadvantages can be overcome by raising the ventilator above the surface of the cooking unit, this lessens the attractiveness of such a ventilator and its usefulness in environments such as domestic kitchens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,260 shows a cook top ventilation system with an extendible-retractable vent. The vent can be retracted into the counter surrounding the cooking unit when not in use and can be extended above the cooking unit when ventilation is desired. The raised entry increases the effectiveness of the ventilation provided to the cooking unit and avoids distorting a gas flame and drawing cold air over the food.
However, the cook top ventilation system shown in the '260 patent has a motor driven crank-type raising and lowering mechanism stabilized by a cross bar linkage. This is mechanically complex, adding to the cost of the system and propensity for breakdown. There is the possibility for injury or damage during retraction of the vent. The configuration of the vent, or nozzle, that extends above the cooking surface reduces the efficiency of the ventilation.
Another known ventilator of this type utilizes a rack and pinion type mechanism for raising and lowering the vent. The pinion is mounted on the output shaft of the drive motor and the rack is in the form of an open wound spring that is connected to the vent. This unit is also mechanically complex requiring, for example, a reversible drive motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,104 shows a ventilator of this type.